


Something To Remember

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the job that was the problem, it was <i>where</i> it was supposed to be taking place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "A/A are dating, it's serious (they even live together) but no one knows. The team is being forced on a job where the outcome can be dangerous. In an act of desperation A/A embrace in a moment exposing their relationship much to the teams surprise."

It had been Arthur's idea to hide the fact that he and Ariadne not only had started dating after the Fischer job, but moved in together. At the time, it had made sense. She still had her degree to finish up, and her thesis simply ate up too much time and brain power. Anyone knowing that she meant something to Arthur would have easily been able to follow her or attack her to get to him, and she wasn't so deluded as to think her untrained tiny self could take on well trained men. Once she graduated, she could have bought her own apartment and worked for any small but well known architecture firm as well as did dream share work on the side. But the easier plan was to move in with Arthur, who owned the building he lived in, had various intense security plans in place, knew the ins and outs of the neighborhood, and really enjoyed cooking her breakfast every morning. Considering her plan for breakfast was cereal or something from the patisserie around the corner, that decision made itself.

Ariadne found it ridiculously easy to hide their relationship. If anything, it was a game. How could they squeeze in innuendo and sly references that no one else would understand? Arthur caught on quickly; maybe because no one expected him to have a sense of humor or filthy imagination, they missed what he said. No one saw much of her on a job past her ability to design and build, and none of the rotating cast of characters ever really cared to ask her anything about her background. They didn't need to know, they didn't see past what superficial details for the day to day operations of the job.

Besides, she had no desire to have Cobb find out from idle gossip and start sending either of them messages with thinly veiled warnings about the dangers of relationships and dream share. Or for Eames to call out of the blue, gleeful because he'd bet Yusuf they were together since Paris. He wouldn't leave it there, though. No, he'd tell them about winning a fuckton of cash from Yusuf, then ask if Arthur was as boring in bed as he was in public. Ariadne imagined allowing herself to reply "No, he's so good I couldn't walk properly for days after we did it the first time." But no, as tempting as it would be to hear Eames choke and Yusuf sputter in delight, neither of them would ever divulge details. Their private life was just that.

The latest job, however, would be sending Arthur, the extractor and their anchor into Egypt. It was a hotbed of illegal activity underneath the religious and political fervor, and Ariadne was suddenly terrified she would never see Arthur again. Of course she did her job and built the level to the specifications necessary. Of course she never let on what she was so afraid of. Arthur didn't need to carry her worries with him into a war zone and she didn't want to break down in front of clueless coworkers.

When the day came for him to leave, Ariadne woke up from a fitful sleep with her stomach in knots. Nonetheless, she held it in firmly as she suggested things he might have forgotten to pack, refusing to listen to the voice which whispered in her mind. _This might be the last time you see him eat breakfast or smell his cologne or listen to him humming while he shaves... This might be the last time he makes the bed or tucks your hair back behind your ear or folds the newspaper like that or—_

She dropped him off at DeGaulle airport and walked with him to the gate. Squeezing his hand tightly, Ariadne couldn't help the tears rising to the surface. "Come back to me," she said, her voice cracking. "The news—"

"We're not going to be near combat areas," he assured her quickly, tucking a curling lock of hair behind her ear.

Their extractor was approaching the gate, but Ariadne ignored him and focused on Arthur. "I know. But be careful. It's dangerous there, and you need to come home." She cursed the tremor in her voice and her hands tightening around his as she spoke, but now it was impossible for her to hide her fear that for some reason, he wouldn’t survive.

He smiled, dimples showing and eyes crinkling in the corners. His touch was warm and loving, his gaze only on her. "I have every reason to come back. The most important reason is you."

Pulling him down to her, Ariadne gave him a filthy kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth and tasting him, exploring him as if she could spend a thousand years on this kiss alone. Her eyes fell shut and she swayed a little in his arms. He held her tightly, tongue stroking hers as well, and it didn't matter if they whole world knew they were together or not. She was getting her kiss, she was giving him a reason to come home, she was memorizing the feel of him on her lips.

"More for you when you're back," she promised when the kiss ended. Reluctantly, she pulled away and stepped back. She could see the extractor on the other side of the gate, mouth fallen open in surprise. Resisting temptation to flip him the bird, she smiled up at Arthur, loving shining and obvious.

Arthur let his fingers brush down the curve of her cheek. "I'll be there. I'll check in regularly so you don't have to worry, promise. It's going to be all right. I love you," He said emphatically, smiling at her so brightly she thought her heart would burst. "I'll be home before you know it," he added before he turned away, shouldering his carryon bag and straightening into his familiar point man stance.

Ariadne watched as he passed through the checkpoint and headed toward the proper gate for his flight. He would be fine, she knew that logically. Keeping busy would let her push aside the worry until he returned.

Turning, she saw the anchor staring at her in surprise. "What, Gideon?" she asked crisply.

"Never saw that one. You two are utterly professional," he replied. "Most working couples seem to constantly cop a feel in the office, sneaking off for a bit of afternoon fun, that kind of thing. It makes it downright uncomfortable for the rest of us."

"No need for that," Ariadne replied, feeling her professionalism settle back onto her shoulders. She could do this. She was amazing and talented and confident, and she was involved with someone so scarily confident, he would likely be able to cut a swath through an army of terrorists to return to their apartment. "And we all have a job to do."

"That we do," Gideon agreed. "See you in a week."

Ariadne waited in the terminal until the plane taxied down the runway. She could still feel Arthur's kiss on her lips, his tongue in her mouth. That would have to do until his return flight arrived. She had a perfect piece of lingerie in mind for when he returned. Maybe then he would be less likely to take these crazy dangerous jobs.

The End


End file.
